<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of Brooklyn an the Prince of Manhattan by Jack_Francis_Kelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815108">King of Brooklyn an the Prince of Manhattan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly'>Jack_Francis_Kelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Failing, Fluff, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Kid Spot Conlon, Soft Spot Conlon, jack trying to be cool, kid jack kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot meets a young Jack and takes him under his wing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon &amp; Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King of Brooklyn an the Prince of Manhattan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  Don’t stop running. </em>
</p><p>“KELLY.”</p><p>
  <em> Keep going. Do not stop. </em>
</p><p>The boy darted past everyone refusing  to stop until he knew he was safe.  His little legs grew tired once he already crossed the Brooklyn bridge, which he’d been advised not to do. He made his way to an alley and curled up in a ball. He was terrified. Brooklyn newsies ran around, they were big, big and strong and older than he was. </p><p>“Hey!” He heard a voice boom. His heart stopped for a moment. He slowly lifted his head. This kid was scary. </p><p>“You ain’t Brooklyn.” He said, then got a look at the kid in front of him. He looked like a lost hurt puppy.  That healing black eye, the way he was shaking and out of breath.</p><p>“Woah… alright take it easy kid. No ones gonna hurt you.” He said, the boy still wouldn’t make eye contact until the older boy took a seat and he scooted over. </p><p>“Hey… nothin’ to be scare of… Where you from?” He asked, his tone was sweet and kind, there was even a small smile. He still got no answer.</p><p>“‘Hattan?” He asked. A small nod.</p><p>“Alright… long way here kiddo. How old are you?”</p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>“Hey ya talk!” He boy chuckled. The littler one let out a small giggle. </p><p>“You gonna tell me your name?”</p><p>“Jack…”</p><p>“Jack?... Kelly?”</p><p>“Yeah….” </p><p>“Hey kid… heard a lot about ya. Jeez you’s a lot younga than I thought.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, yer name gets around fer how brave n’ selfless you is. And you’s only eight?”</p><p>“Near nine.”</p><p>“Oh wow look at you!” He said, Jack gave him a smile. </p><p>“Oh and look at those dimples!” He said, just trying to comfort the kid. </p><p>“Uh huh…” </p><p>“Jackie, hey, how’d ya end up here?”</p><p>“Spida was chasin me ‘round…”</p><p>“Oh… jeez kid I’s sorry…. Hey, I’ll walk ya home how bout that.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, course.”</p><p>“The boys said you’s mean n’ scary though…”</p><p>“Oh I am, Kelly, I am.” He said, the tone completely different. Jack gasped and hid his head in his knees again. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey… Kelly, I’s jokin’! I ain’t gonna hurt ya kiddo. I’s scary when I need ta me. I ain’t got no reason to be mean ya. You’s a cute little kid from ‘hattan and I’s clamin you as my little.”</p><p>“I ain’t a little!”</p><p>“You’s eight I’s eleven, you’s my little.”</p><p>“Why ain’t you a little?” The boy crossed his arms and tried to look mad, but got a laugh from Spot.</p><p>“Get up Jack, takin ya home.”</p><p>“I’s tired though let me sit here fer a bit….” </p><p>“Yeah? Stand Jack.” He said. Jack made a face but did as hold. Spot grinned and bent down. He watched the biggest smile grow on his face. He hopped on. </p><p>“Anyone sees this and I throw you over the bridge you got that?” He said with a smirk. Jack giggled.</p><p>“Alright Spotty.” </p><p>“Spotty…? I don't let no one call me that.”</p><p>“S-Sorry…”</p><p>“No one but you.”</p><p>“Oh…” He smiled. </p><p>“You betta be careful out who you say that round.”</p><p>“I will...” </p><p>“Atta boy.” He grinned. He let the boy ramble on about his friends and a place out west called Santa Fe until they made it to Manhattan. That's when Spot made him walk, he couldn’t ruin his reputation around the kids here. </p><p>“So Jackie boy, you’s gonna be in charge of this place”</p><p>“I guess so Spotty.” He smiled.</p><p>“Huh, so me Brooklyn, you Hattan? Sounds like a pretty good team.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah it does. And I’s totally gonna call ya Spotty round otha people once I’s big and strong enough ta!”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well if you’s big and strong enough I’s just gonna be allowed ta knock you around a bit.”</p><p>"Oh man..."</p><p>"kidding kiddo. Hey, promise you's still gonna come round and see me?"</p><p>"Promise!" He giggled and ran inside calling for 'Race'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now that little boy had a few inches on Spot and wasn't afraid to brag about it. He’d also grown to be an incredible leader to his group of boys. Even still he’d make sure to go be with the one big brother he had. They’d sit on the Brooklyn bridge and enjoy the view and talk, sometimes roughhouse, but always end up laughing.</p><p>“Hey Cowboy?”</p><p>“Hey Spotty.”</p><p>“Ever think we’d end up here?”</p><p>“On the bridge?”</p><p>“You’re so dumb. No, bein' great leaders of a buncha idiots.”</p><p>“Theys only idiots if the person n charge is too.” Jack said with a grin.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that explains a lot about your boys.”</p><p>“Hey!” Jack laughed and punched his arm. Spot just grabbed the 16 year old and wrapped his arm around him.</p><p>“Look at us Jackie boy, King of Brooklyn and the Prince of Manhattan.”</p><p>“Hey! I like that a lot.”</p><p>“Good, you betta. Kings orders.”</p><p>“Oh yes sir.” Jack said with a smirk. </p><p>“Love ya Kell, don’t get lost on the way home.”    </p><p>“Aww Spotty said he loves me you's a softy”</p><p>“Kelly, I’ll soak ya I’ll do it.”</p><p>“No ya won’t. You've been sayin it fer years now. But ya won’t gimme more than a punch on the arm, maybe a black eye if I earned it. Face it I’s your little.” He smirked. </p><p>“Get outta here.”</p><p>“Fine. See ya soon King of Brooklyn.”</p><p>“See you soon prince of ‘hattan.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>